The Switch
by Prujo
Summary: Two of my favorite Charmed characters switch bodies...*FINAL now uploaded* Please R
1. Default Chapter

The Switch  
  
  
  
Note: Prue never died. Piper and Leo are married, and Phoebe and Cole are married and Prue has been dating.  
  
  
  
Just a little warning: Has some of what I think is adult humor.  
  
  
  
The Switch Part 1  
  
  
  
"Guys are such ass wholes!" Prue walked into the living room where, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Cole where.  
  
  
  
Leo and Cole gave her a look. She smiled, "Well except you Leo."  
  
  
  
Cole made a face and pretended to be hurt. "That hurts Prue, it really does."  
  
  
  
Prue couldn't help but laugh and playfully kissed him on the cheek, :"Come on Cole you know I love you."  
  
  
  
"So Prue, what's with the guys are ass wholes thing?" Piper asked.  
  
  
  
Prue sighed and her smiled faded. She brushed some hair out of eyes, "You know Greg, and the guy I've been seeing?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah…I thought you liked him." Phoebe said.  
  
  
  
Prue looked down slightly, "I did…Then I found out he was married…With three kids…and a dog.  
  
  
  
Piper looked at her sympathetically, "Oh sweetie I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
"Yeah well I feel bad…I helped him cheat on his wife." Prue said looking to the side.  
  
  
  
"Prue it's not your fault, you didn't know and once you did you ended it." Phoebe told her.  
  
  
  
"I still feel bad…That poor woman. I don't have the heart to tell her." Prue added the last part quickly.  
  
  
  
Piper smiled slightly, "Prue if he wouldn't of gone out with you he would've gone with someone else."  
  
  
  
Prue finally smiled, "I guess your right…I'm just glad I didn't do anything with him." She started to walk up the stairs. "You guys I'm tired I'm going to get to bed." She sighed, "Love you guys." And headed up the stairs.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
The Under World…  
  
  
  
A Sorceress sat on a large chair planning away to destroy the Charmed Ones, and get rid of the Trader all at the same time. She watched the scene at the Halliwell's closely. An idea suddenly came to her, a smile reached her face. This would be perfect. And rather amusing at the same time. She started to chant. Done she thought, and stared into her magic mirror and watched.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
The next morning…  
  
  
  
Prue woke up; she looked to her side, "Phoebe?" She said aloud. And stopped. Surprised at her deep voice, what the hell? She wondered. She looked at her hand, only it wasn't he hand. "Oh My God!!!" She suddenly screamed. "Oh My God." She said again, she realized she wasn't in her body anymore. She lifted up the blankets…"Oh…My…God…" She stood up, picked up boxers that were next to the bed, and ran to the mirror. She screamed when she saw not hers but Cole's reflection. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Switch Part 2  
  
  
  
Phoebe woke up at Prue's scream, "Cole, honey, what's wrong?"  
  
  
  
Prue looked at Phoebe, "Don't call me that!" She screamed.  
  
  
  
Cole what are you tal-" Phoebe started.  
  
  
  
"Phoebe I am not Cole!" Prue exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked starting to get out of bed.  
  
  
  
"If I'm in Cole's body that means…Oh no." Prue started to talk to herself. She walked out of the room. Phoebe ran after her. Prue reached her bedroom door and opened it. "Cole?"  
  
  
  
Cole moaned, he opened his eyes, and looked at the person who called him. He saw…himself…"What the…" Then he looked down, "…Hell?" He suddenly stopped, surprised at his voice.  
  
  
  
"Cole?" Prue asked, "Is that you?"  
  
  
  
Cole stood up, "Prue…?" He paused, "Why the Hell are we in each other's bodies?" Cole asked as calmly as he could.  
  
  
  
"I have no idea. But I want my body back." Prue said trying to figure out what to do.  
  
  
  
"This is bad…Really bad." Cole started to pace.  
  
  
  
Phoebe who had finally came out of shock, "Okay this is not as bad as it looks." Phoebe told them.  
  
  
  
"Not as bad as it looks?" Cole asked, "Not as bad is it looks?" He repeated, "Phoebe! I have boobs! Not to mention I'm trapped inside your sisters body!"  
  
  
  
"Okay…When you put that way…Um lets go look at the book…Maybe one of you should tell Piper and Leo." Phoebe started to walk out of the room.  
  
  
  
"Um Phoebe, how about you go tell Piper and Leo and we," She said gesturing to her body, "Will go look in the book."  
  
  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Okay,  
  
  
  
Prue and Cole headed to the attic. "So do know any kind of demon that does this?"  
  
  
  
Cole shook his head, "But when we find out I'm going to kill him." He murdered.  
  
  
  
Prue started to flip though the BOS. She looked up, jumped slightly; it was weird to see her own body. "Would you stop touching those!"  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry! I never had them before." Cole said, "This is weird." He touched Prue's stomach; "I have the worst pain in my side…"  
  
  
  
Prue couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
  
  
A minute latter Piper and Phoebe entered the attic. "Find any thing?" Phoebe asked.  
  
  
  
"Nope." Prue replied, "Where's Leo."  
  
  
  
Piper smirked, "He went to see if he could find out anything."  
  
  
  
"Cole stop touching those." Prue scolded.  
  
  
  
"I wasn't" Cole lied.  
  
  
  
"Yes you where." Prue argued  
  
  
  
"No I wasn't." Cole shot back.  
  
  
  
"Yeah…Just like it was an accident you walked in on me when I was in the shower." Prue resorted.  
  
  
  
"It was!" Cole said as he sat down.  
  
  
  
"And the last 5 times…."  
  
  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked looked at Prue, forgetting it wasn't Cole. She turned to Prue's body, "What? "  
  
  
  
"It's not like I saw anything." Cole said as he looked down.  
  
  
  
Phoebe looked at Piper. "Maybe we should keep them like this…"  
  
  
  
Prue stood up. "Phoebe I'm in Cole's body. Know what that means for you? Absolutely, positively no…"  
  
  
  
Phoebe caught on, "Here, I'll look in the book." Then she mumbled. "Leo get ass back down here." 


	3. Chapter 3

The Switch Part 3  
  
  
  
The Sorceress watched eagerly. She chuckled lightly; she had never been so amused. Who needed television? Watching this was so much better. She smiled, this was way more fun then she thought it was going to be.  
  
  
  
The Source entered the cave the Sorceress was in. In his deep evil voice he asked, "Sorceress, what are you up to?" He did not trust her.  
  
  
  
"I'm destroying the Charmed Ones…" She answered simply.  
  
  
  
"Who gave you the orders?" The Source demanded angrily, he hated when the demons crossed him.  
  
  
  
"I give myself the orders…Besides I'm going to do what every demon had failed kill the Charmed Ones!" The Sorceress exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"What makes you so sure…Every other demon has failed…What makes you so sure that you'll kill them?" The Source asked, getting slightly interested.  
  
  
  
"You see I made it so the oldest couldn't use her powers and the Traitor couldn't you his…" She told him in a low whisper. She smiled evilly, "Here I'll show you." She stepped towards the mirror, "Watch."  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Leo orbed to the attic, "They don't know anything."  
  
  
  
"What?" Prue stood up. "Do they know how to switch us back?"  
  
  
  
Leo shook his head "They have no idea."  
  
  
  
"What use they are." Phoebe mumbled.  
  
  
  
"Phoebe!" Leo scolded. "They can hear you."  
  
  
  
"Good." Phoebe said under her breath.  
  
  
  
"What was that?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing…I said sorry." Phoebe lied.  
  
  
  
"Cole?" Prue asked.  
  
  
  
Cole looked up, "I wasn't touching them!"  
  
  
  
"I wasn't going to say you were…" Prue looked at him and arched an eyebrow. This was way to weird, seeing and talking to her self.  
  
  
  
Cole turned a red, "Oh…Well I wasn't."  
  
  
  
Prue shook her head. "Anyways, do you know any demon that can do this?"  
  
  
  
Cole shook his head. "Nope"  
  
  
  
"Damn it!" Prue cursed, she was starting to get frustrated  
  
  
  
"Prue relax." Piper tried to calm her sister down.  
  
  
  
"Relax Piper? Piper this is the SECOND time I penis! Did you ever have one? No!" Prue snapped. And the suddenly sent energy ball across the room.  
  
  
  
Piper jumped, "That is so not good."  
  
  
  
Prue just looked shocked, "I did that…Didn't I?"  
  
  
  
TBC…? 


	4. Chapter 4

The Switch Part 4  
  
  
  
Cole stood up, "Damn it! Now we have a even bigger problem!" He paused, "Wait. Does this mean I have your powers?"  
  
  
  
Prue shrugged, still in shock. "I guess…"  
  
  
  
"Lets try making him mad…Then we'll know." Phoebe said.  
  
  
  
"How would we know?" Piper asked.  
  
  
  
"That's how I trigger my power…Though anger." Prue told Piper, "You know that."  
  
  
  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo huddled in a group.  
  
  
  
"So how do make her…him" Leo quickly corrected himself. "Angry?"  
  
  
  
"I'm not exactly sure…" Phoebe whispered.  
  
  
  
Cole looked at the group. What where they talking about? "This is really pissing me off."  
  
  
  
Suddenly a chair went flying across the room.  
  
  
  
Phoebe jumped. Piper screamed. And Prue gasped, "Well we have our answer now." She walked up to the book, and reached for it. But it pushed away and fell to the floor. "Piper…Phoebe. Why did the book do that?"  
  
  
  
Leo looked at Prue, then remembered Prue wasn't Prue and looked at Cole's body. "Well…Cole is a demon…And your in his body…And his powers…"  
  
  
  
"What? Are you saying I'm turning into a demon?" Prue yelled.  
  
  
  
"I'm not saying you are turning into one…But I'm pretty sure you are." Leo said quickly. "I'll go check with the Elders."  
  
  
  
Cole sat back down, "I say when we find whoever did…We torture him…Or her."  
  
  
  
"Cole!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
  
  
"Actually I agree." Prue added to Cole's remark.  
  
  
  
"Prue!" Piper scolded. She sighed, "Lets go own stairs and eat…We can figure this out when Leo gets back." She started to walk.  
  
  
  
"That easy for you to say. You never had a penis!!" Prue snapped.  
  
  
  
Phoebe sighed, "Come on Prue…Piper's right. We can't do anything until Leo gets back anyways."  
  
  
  
Cole walked past them, "I'm going to put something else one."  
  
  
  
Prue watched Cole as he left the room. "Prue what are you doing?" Phoebe asked, "Oh my God! You just checked yourself out!"  
  
  
  
Prue gasped, "Oh no…"  
  
  
  
Phoebe started to laugh at her sister, but stopped, "Hey wait a second…Your in Cole's body right? And your feeling his feelings right?"  
  
  
  
Prue wasn't getting it. "Yeah…?"  
  
  
  
"Then why the Hell would you be checking yourself out and not me?" Phoebe asked.  
  
  
  
"I have no idea." But she suddenly smirked, "Man…I'm hot."  
  
  
  
"Prue!" Phoebe hit her on the arm. And started down the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Well I am!" She yelled to Phoebe the she followed her down the stairs.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
The Source watched the whole scene, he smirked, "You did this?"  
  
  
  
The Sorceress nodded, "You bet."  
  
  
  
The Source stepped behind the woman, "You know Sorceress…If you plan works…It will be a huge benefit for you…" The Source started to play with the woman's hair.  
  
  
  
"Yes it would…" She whispered. She smiled. Her plan was working perfectly.  
  
  
  
TBC…? 


	5. Chapter 5

The Switch Part 5  
  
  
  
Cole entered the kitchen. "I'm so hungry…" He started to look for some food, "Hey do we have any chocolate?"  
  
  
  
Phoebe suddenly looked alarmed, "Prue is it that time of the month?" She asked.  
  
  
  
Prue shook her head, "No…Lucky for him that ended yesterday."  
  
  
  
Piper couldn't help but laugh, "Could you imagine if it was that time of the month?"  
  
  
  
Cole sat down next to his real body, "What are you talking about? What's that time of the month?"  
  
  
  
Prue smirked, "Don't worry about it Cole." She paused, "Where the Hell is Leo? He's been gone for like an hour."  
  
  
  
Piper shrugged, "Maybe he's with another charge."  
  
  
  
Cole rolled his eyes, "He better not. I want my body back."  
  
  
  
"Me too." Prue agreed. "So what should we do to whoever did this to us?"  
  
  
  
"Give them a slow and painful death." Cole said, he poured a cup of coffee for himself.  
  
  
  
Prue nodded, "Sounds good to me."  
  
  
  
"Or we can just vanquish their sorry Ass." Phoebe suggested.  
  
  
  
"What's the fun in that?" Prue asked, "Everyone who give me a penis disserves a slow and painful death."  
  
  
  
Leo appeared in the room.  
  
  
  
Prue jumped up, "What did you find out?"  
  
  
  
"Well I have good news…And not so good news." Leo started to say, "The good news they know who made the switch."  
  
  
  
Cole then jumped up, "Who?" He demanded.  
  
  
  
"A Sorceress." Leo answered.  
  
  
  
"Do they know witch one?" Cole demanded.  
  
  
  
Leo shook his head, "Nope."  
  
  
  
"And now the bad new…?" Prue asked  
  
  
  
"They have no idea how to switch you back…" Leo paused.  
  
  
  
Piper looked at him "Leo? What is it?"  
  
  
  
Leo sighed, "They worried you guys will to be too vulnerable if a demon attacks…Cole and Prue don't know how to use each others powers…So if you need the Power Of Three…"  
  
  
  
"We won't have it." Phoebe butted in.  
  
  
  
Leo nodded, "Basically."  
  
  
  
Prue looked to her sisters, and then to Cole. She shook her head she would never get use to looking at her own body. "Cole!"  
  
  
  
Cole's hands shot down. "Sorry."  
  
  
  
Prue mumbled something under her breath, "Well to the book?"  
  
  
  
Piper nodded, "To the book."  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Down at the Under World…  
  
A man kneeled by The Source, "What do you want me to do Master?"  
  
  
  
"Go attack the Charmed Ones." The Source told the man.  
  
  
  
"Yes Master." He replied.  
  
  
  
"And kill The Traitor." The Source added.  
  
  
  
"Yes Master." The man blinked out."  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Cole and Leo just left the kitchen when the demon attacked.  
  
  
  
The demon stood in front of Cole's body, and of coarse that was really Prue. Phoebe levitated off the floor and started to kick at the demon. At the last minute he blinked out of the way. And Phoebe kicked Prue right in the…  
  
  
  
"Fuck!" Prue screamed, without thinking grabbed what Phoebe had kicked.  
  
  
  
The demon appeared again, this time in front of Piper, who blew him up.  
  
  
  
"Oh my…" Prue yelled, she kneeled to the floor. "Oh Fuck."  
  
  
  
Phoebe bent down besides her. "Prue honey…Are you okay?"  
  
  
  
"Owe…" Prue said still holding what was kicked. She looked down and realized what she was touching. "Ewe!" And quickly let it go.  
  
  
  
'Prue I'm so sorry…" Phoebe began.  
  
  
  
"Phoebe." Prue said. "Icepack. Now."  
  
  
  
Phoebe got up and ran to the kitchen. Piper, Leo, and Cole helped her to the couch. "Prue are you okay? Piper asked.  
  
  
  
"Owe." Prue said once again. "Leo heal it."  
  
  
  
Leo's eyes widened. "Prue I can't…" Leo paused thinking of an excuse. "You didn't get hurt by a demon…And technically you are a demon."  
  
  
  
"Leo screw the rules…Heal it." Prue whined.  
  
  
  
Leo shook his head. "I can't"  
  
  
  
Phoebe came back with an ice pack. She handed it to Prue. "Here."  
  
  
  
Prue placed it between her legs. "Owe."  
  
  
  
"Prue I am so sorry." Phoebe said again.  
  
  
  
"Phoebe. It's really a good idea not talking to me right now." Prue snapped.  
  
  
  
Cole sat next to Prue, "You know, it's going to hurt for like an hour after this."  
  
  
  
TBC…? 


	6. Chapter 6

The Switch Part 6  
  
  
  
"I'm going to get the book." Piper told them, as she got up.  
  
  
  
Leo stood up, "I'll come with you."  
  
  
  
The doorbell rang, "Cole can you get that?" Phoebe asked.  
  
  
  
Cole looked up surprised, "What?"  
  
  
  
"Get the door Cole." Prue demanded, still holding the icepack in place.  
  
  
  
Cole glared at them, and got up.  
  
  
  
The doorbell rang again, "I'm coming…" He mumbled. Cole swung the door open.  
  
  
  
A man stood at the front door. "Prue!" He exclaimed. And grabbed Cole and pulled him in a kiss.  
  
  
  
Cole tried to pull away, but failed.  
  
  
  
"Cole who is it?" Phoebe came around the corner, and saw the scene. "Oh my God." She tried not to laugh, but failed.  
  
  
  
"What's going on?" Prue asked. She got up, still holding the icepack. She slightly limped towards the door. She gasped, "Bane?"  
  
  
  
Bane broke the kiss, "Who are you?"  
  
  
  
Prue began to catch on what had happened. "Phoebe did Bane kiss him?"  
  
  
  
Bane took a step back, "Him?"  
  
  
  
Prue started to laugh. "Oh My Gosh…"  
  
  
  
Cole glared at Prue, "Not funny Prue!" Cole ran up stairs.  
  
  
  
Bane looked confused, "Prue?"  
  
  
  
Prue sighed, "I better go talk to him. Phoebe update Bane on this whole thing okay."  
  
  
  
She walked up stairs after Cole. She said "Owe." every step of the way.  
  
  
  
Bane turned to Phoebe, "Him?"  
  
  
  
"Ah Bane you better sit down." Phoebe led him to the couch.  
  
  
  
"Phoebe can you please explain this to me." Bane almost pleaded with her.  
  
  
  
"Well this morning Prue woke up and discovered she was in Cole's, my boyfriends, body." Phoebe shook her head, "And Cole is in Prue's body."  
  
  
  
"So I just kissed a guy?" Bane asked.  
  
  
  
Phoebe laughed, "Well kind of. It was Prue's body, just not Prue's mind." She grinned, "Don't worry I think it was a lot more embracing for Cole."  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
"Cole are you okay?" Prue asked, as she opened her bedroom door.  
  
  
  
"What do you think Prue? Some guy just kissed me." Cole yelled.  
  
  
  
Prue smirked, "Yeah I kind of noticed that."  
  
  
  
"Shut up." Cole started to pout.  
  
  
  
"Come on Cole, it could not have been that bad." Prue said sitting on the bed.  
  
  
  
"That's just it! It was not that bad at all. In fact I liked it!" Cole yelled.  
  
  
  
Prue tried to hide the fact she was laughing at him, but couldn't.  
  
  
  
"Prue. Come on. This so not funny." Cole told her.  
  
  
  
"Yes it is" Prue argued, trying to calm down. "So how good was it?"  
  
  
  
"Better then Phoebe's." Cole admitted. "So is that guy? He's pretty hot." Cole gasped, "I cannot believe I just said that."  
  
  
  
"His name is Bane Jessup, Barbus hired Bane to kill us. And he was sent to jail for other reasons." Prue paused, "Then about 9 months ago Litvack sent demons after him to kill him. Bane got away from them, broke out of jail, and kidnapped me. Then a demon came after us and Bane saved me, and he got hurt. So he had to take his shirt and pants off. Then we ended up making love on the floor…" Prue finished explaining.  
  
  
  
Cole looked like he was staring off in space, "Cole? Are you okay?" Prue asked.  
  
  
  
Cole nodded. "Yeah…I'm fine…Just trying to picture Bane with no clothes on."  
  
  
  
TBC…? Please send feedback. 


	7. Chapter 7

~~*~~  
  
  
  
The Switch Part 7  
  
  
  
"What?" Prue asked.  
  
  
  
Cole looked up at her, "Did I just say that out loud?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah…Oh this is bad. You are starting to think in the female brain. Pretty soon I'll start thinking like a man…Oh I'm so going to need a therapist after this." Prue stood up, "Lets go down stairs and figure this out."  
  
  
  
Cole walked ahead of her. "Stop staring at my butt!"  
  
  
  
"I wasn't staring at it." Prue argued.  
  
  
  
"Yes you were." Cole snapped.  
  
  
  
"No I wasn't! And even if I were it's my butt and I can stare it if I want to." Prue snapped back.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Piper and Leo walked into the living room Piper gasped in shock, "Bane?"  
  
  
  
Bane nodded, "Yep."  
  
  
  
Leo leaned towards Piper, "Bane?" He whispered.  
  
  
  
"Remember when Prue was kidnapped?" Piper asked. Leo nodded, "That was her kidnapper."  
  
  
  
"Why is he here?" Leo asked.  
  
  
  
"I don't know." Piper shrugged, "Bane why are you here?"  
  
  
  
"Finally got of jail." He smiled, "I wanted to see Prue again."  
  
  
  
"Why?" Leo asked, confused. He had no idea what had happened when Prue was kidnapped. Did he hurt her? If he did…Leo decided he didn't. Piper and Phoebe didn't seem to worry that he was there.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" Bane asked. Why was the blonde guy asking so many questions?  
  
  
  
Phoebe stepped in, "He's Piper's husband…And our whitelighter."  
  
  
  
Bane nodded even though he had no idea what the hell a whitelighter was. "Prue and I kind of fell for each other." Bane explained to Leo.  
  
  
  
Leo nodded, "Interesting…"  
  
  
  
"Stop looking at my butt!" Cole yelled. Piper, Phoebe, Bane, and Leo all stared at the direction where they heard Prue's voice coming from. Cole sat next to Phoebe on the couch. "Phoebe. Prue is staring at me butt. Make her stop!"  
  
  
  
"Prue, stop looking at Cole's butt." Phoebe said to Prue, who sat on the chair.  
  
  
  
"Hey. Technically it is my butt. And technically these are Cole's eyes. So technically Cole is looking at Imy/I butt!" Prue argued.  
  
  
  
"Okay…We really need to get you two switched back…This is getting to weird for me." Piper said  
  
  
  
"Weird for you? I'm the one who is a guy. And Cole is the one who is the girl and got kissed by a guy and liked it." Prue snapped at Piper.  
  
  
  
Phoebe burst out laughing, "You liked it?"  
  
  
  
Cole glared at Prue, "I hate you. Damn it! I want my body back, and I want it back now!" Suddenly, his body went limp.  
  
  
  
Cole gasped and looked at his hands, "I'm back! I'm back!"  
  
  
  
Phoebe smiled in joy, but her smile soon faded when she looked at her sister. "But Prue isn't."  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
The Sorceress walked up to her master, "Master…When do we strike?"  
  
  
  
"Soon." The Source told her.  
  
  
  
"So what will be my award once the almighty Charmed Ones are dead?" The Sorceress asked.  
  
  
  
"Don't be too confident yet Sorceress. Many demons like yourself have come close, but all failed." The Source warned her.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about that. The plan will not fail." The Sorceress argued.  
  
  
  
The Source growled and threw the Sorceress into the wall, "Don't argue with me Sorceress!" His deep voice boomed. "If your little plan fails you will spend the rest of eternity in pain..." 


	8. Chapter 8

The Switch Part 8  
  
  
  
"What do you mean she's not…" Cole was cut off when he felt himself being forced out of his body.  
  
  
  
Cole gasped; he coughed, "What the hell just happened?" He looked down and realized he was back in Prue's body. "Damn it!"  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about Cole?" Prue asked him, confused.  
  
  
  
"I think I just astral projected in my body…" Cole said.  
  
  
  
"Wait…Wait..." Phoebe said, "Prue can posses people now?" Phoebe stomped her foot, "She gets all the good powers!"  
  
  
  
"Wait…" Prue said, trying to make sense of the whole thing. "I can posses people now?" She turned to Leo.  
  
  
  
Leo shrugged, "I guess…"  
  
  
  
Prue grinned, "Cool." The doorbell rang.  
  
  
  
"I'll get it." Piper said getting up from her place on the couch.  
  
  
  
"So how the hell are we-" Cole started to ask, "Prue damn it stop looking at my boobs."  
  
  
  
"They are Imy/ boobs. I can look at them if I want to." Prue told him. "Oh God…I'm turning into a guy."  
  
  
  
"What's taking Piper so long?" Leo suddenly asked.  
  
  
  
"You guys can you come here for a second?" Piper yelled from the front door. They all got up and walked to the door. "Guys, this is Paige Matthews. She sad she has something to tell us…"  
  
  
  
"Well…" Paige started, but suddenly burst into flames.  
  
  
  
"Shit. That was me." Pre said, "I just killed someone…" She said as she backed away from the door.  
  
  
  
"Prue it wasn't your fault. You can't control Cole's powers." Phoebe told her softly.  
  
  
  
"Umm…Yeah." Piper said, "I think she was going to die soon anyways. Did you see how pale she was?"  
  
  
  
"I guess you're right…It's not my fault I can't control Cole's powers." Prue smiled.  
  
  
  
"And did you guys see her clothes?" Cole asked, "They were so last season." All eyes turned to Cole and gave him an awkward look. "Well they where…"  
  
  
  
Bane looked down at his clothes, "Damn it. I got that girls crap on me."  
  
  
  
"You can barrow some of Leo or Cole's clothes if you'd like." Piper told him, looking at the huge blood stains on Bane's shirt and pants.  
  
  
  
"Okay, question first does Leo only have plaid?" Bane asked.  
  
  
  
"Sadly yes." Piper told him.  
  
  
  
"I'll go with some of Cole's clothes then…" Bane said. "Where can I find them?"  
  
  
  
"Upstairs third door on the left, and the right side of the closet." Phoebe told him.  
  
  
  
"Okay, thanks." Bane said as he ran up the stairs.  
  
  
  
Cole watched him go up the stairs, "I have to go to the bathroom…" Cole said walking up the stairs.  
  
  
  
Leo looked at Prue, who looked like he…she was deep in thought. "What are you thinking about, Prue?" Leo asked, thinking he…she might have an idea.  
  
  
  
"Sex." Prue answered.  
  
  
  
"What?" Piper and Phoebe asked.  
  
  
  
Prue shrugged, "Hell I've been horny since 10."  
  
  
  
"Ewe." Phoebe said. "You haven't been thinking about me? Have you?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"No…Actually I'm thinking about myself." Prue told her. "Damn it! I hate being a guy."  
  
  
  
"What the hell?" Phoebe yelled, "You're in Cole's body! You should be checking me out."  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Cole walked up to his bedroom door, he sighed in relief to find ajar, it was opened just slightly. He peered through the small crack, and saw Bane changing, "Oh yeah." He whispered and leaned forward, pushing the door open and falling inside the bedroom. He looked up at a very surprised half-naked Bane…  
  
  
  
TBC…? Please send feedback. Do you guys still want more of this? Or is it just getting stupid? 


	9. Chapter 9

The Switch Part 9  
  
  
  
"What the Hell are you doing in here?" Bane asked, quickly pulling up his pants.  
  
  
  
"Bane there is something you should know.I'm really Prue." Cole said, "You see Prue and I are playing a joke on them."  
  
  
  
"You and Prue?" Bane asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes.Damn it! I mean Cole and me." Cole corrected himself, "Aw, screw it." Cole sent a blast of power towards, Bane, which made him fly on the bed. Cole quickly pounced on Bane and started to kiss him passionately.  
  
  
  
Bane struggled to get him off him, but failed.  
  
  
  
"Cole! Get off him!" Phoebe screamed, she, Prue, Piper, and Leo all stood at the doorway looking in on them.  
  
  
  
Prue groaned, "We really, really, really have to get switched back.I mean Cole is trying to have sex with a man. I can't stop thinking of sex.You guys have no idea how horny I am right now.I mean I can't stop thinking about sex. That's all I think about. Seriously is that all guys think about?"  
  
  
  
"That, women, breasts, beer, and cars.But all lead to sex." Leo said.  
  
  
  
"So whoever did this is a sorceress right?" Prue asked.  
  
  
  
Leo nodded, "That's right."  
  
  
  
"And sorceresses are girls right?" Prue asked.  
  
  
  
"Yep." This time Cole answered.  
  
  
  
Prue smiled. "I think I know away to make her to switch us back."  
  
  
  
Piper looked surprised, "How?"  
  
  
  
Prue's smile, "We give her the taste of her own medicine.Or should I say him?"  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
Ten minute later they all where in the living room, "So all you guys have to do is say this spell them once the sorceress is here you are going to throw this potion at her?" Bane asked, still not used to the witch stuff.  
  
  
  
Phoebe nodded, "Yep. Then we tell her to switch Prue and Cole back or we leave her.him that way."  
  
  
  
"Okay lets do this, I want to stop picturing Bane naked." Cole said.  
  
  
  
Piper and Phoebe started to chant until a young woman appeared. "What the hell?" She asked.  
  
  
  
Prue threw the potion at the woman, the potion turning her into a man. "Before you say anything. You are going to switch me and Cole back.Or you will stay a man forever."  
  
  
  
"Damn it!" The sorceress screamed, "Fine." She said a spell.  
  
  
  
Swirls of light entered the room when they cleared Prue looked down, "I have breasts! I me again!"  
  
  
  
Cole grinned, "And I don't!"  
  
  
  
"Now switch me back." The sorceress demanded.  
  
  
  
"Ahh.How about not." Prue glared at the woman, now turned man. "For what you did to me you will be horny forever. " Prue smiled, "And don't even think of trying to use your powers, we already stripped them." She turned to Cole, "Take him away."  
  
  
  
"Gladly." Cole shimmered away with the man.  
  
  
  
~~*~~  
  
  
  
It was the next day when Prue skipped into the kitchen where Cole was eating breakfast. "Morning Cole!"  
  
  
  
"Morning Prue." Cole said.  
  
  
  
Prue sat down with a bagel. "You know what I am so glad I have these back." She said gesturing to her chest, "And that gone." She said pointing to her legs."  
  
  
  
"Well I'm glad to have those gone and that back." He said, "Umm.Just so you know I went to the Underworld last night.And you are not going to be happy."  
  
  
  
Prue looked confused, "What? Why?"  
  
  
  
"Well they had are whole little episode taped. The Source is selling it on DVD." Cole said leaning forward and giving her a copy of the DVD.  
  
  
  
"What?" Prue looked at the tape, shocked. The special features caught he eye. "Wait a minute what the hell is this? 5 bonus hour of Prue in the shower?"  
  
  
  
"What can I say Prue, all the demons think you're hot." Cole said.  
  
  
  
Suddenly a woman's scream filled the Manor. "What that Piper?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"No that was Bane." Prue answered.  
  
  
  
Cole's eyes widened. "What?"  
  
  
  
Prue smiled, "They laughed at us. Now we can laugh at them."  
  
  
  
"What?" Cole repeated.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, it will only last 48 hours." Prue smirked, "And I happen to know it's Piper's time of the month.So Bane will know why I crabby from one week in every month." She stood, "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go kick someone in the balls." She started to leave, but stopped dead in her tracks. Was Cole wearing Phoebe's high heels?  
  
  
  
End. 


End file.
